


Feeling frozen to the bone

by Laisarre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Uncle!Gaster, teen!sans, yes thats a thing now
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гастера есть сестра.<br/>У сестры Гастера есть сын.<br/>Сестра Гастера привозит сына к Гастеру "на лето", отдохнуть.<br/>Никто из них не в восторге от этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Вингдинг, - серьезно сказала Вердана, посмотрев вверх на своего брата. - Я хочу, чтобы ты понял всю серьезность этого.  
Вингдинг Гастер, главный ученый королевской лаборатории, выглядел сейчас не самым лучшим образом. Он только закончил работу - после нескольких недель без отдыха, черт возьми, - был голоден, хотел спать, ну и… в целом выглядел не очень хорошо. Все так выглядели бы после парочки недель в лаборатории, ладно?  
Однако именно это время Вердана выбрала для того, чтобы больше привлечь его к семейной жизни.  
“Ты все время один”, говорила она. “Тебе не помешает компания”.  
Ха-ха!  
Посмотрела бы она на этих дебилов, с которыми он работал! После них - компания?! Да она должно быть шутила.  
Особенно когда под компанией она подразумевала своего сына.  
Честное слово, что с ней было не так?  
-Серьезность? - переспросил он, изобразив удивленное выражение лица. - Знаешь, сестричка, я тут работал над стабилизацией ядра. Слышала о таком? ЯДРО, которое сохраняет наш хрупкий подземный мир? - он помахал руками в воздухе. - Думаю, я что-то понимаю в серьезных вещах, о-кей?   
В отличие от него, лучшего ученого среди всех монстров, Вердана была далека от науки.  
Тем не менее она выглядела опасной и устрашающей, поэтому отказать ей Гастер не рискнул.   
-Да-да, - она махнула рукой и закатила глаза в ответ. - У тебя все еще нет семьи и детей. Ты не понимаешь всей ответственности.  
Она вздохнула и посмотрела на него снова.  
Вердана была сильно ниже Гастера. Тем не менее это никогда не мешало ей.  
-Я привезу Санса завтра. Я составила тебе список того, что нужно делать с детьми.   
-Санса?  
-Твой племянник. Мы о нем сейчас и разговариваем. Ты уже забыл?  
-Ах, да. Точно. Да. Хорошо. Если, по-твоему, хорошие родители оставляют своих детей на лето с дядей-ученым…  
-Вингдинг!  
-Понял, понял. Что ж. До завтра?  
-До завтра.  
К счастью, на этом Вердана ушла. На сегодня. 

Как ни странно, Гастер не жил в комплексе при ЯДРЕ. Апартаменты там были слишком маленькими, на его вкус. Тем не менее его дом был достаточно близко к работе, чтобы уже через пятнадцать минут после разговора с сестрой он был у себя дома.  
Они обсуждали это с прошлого лета.   
Не то чтобы сезоны имели какое-то особое значение. В Хотланде всегда было жарко. В Сноудине всегда было холодно. И не важно, зима это была или лето.  
Однако в Сноудине попробовали открыть настоящую школу, первую в подземелье (со времен прошлой школы, которая теперь покоилась под лавой), и Санс, на сколько Гастер знал, ее посещал. Так что для него лето выделялось - отсутствием школы.  
А Вердана, объяснимо, хотела отдохнуть от своего сына.  
Гастер не часто общался с сестрой. У него редко было на это время. Однако каждый раз она говорила, что он немного устала. Возможно, хотела бы отдохнуть.  
И потом Гастер услышал это - “я думаю привезти Санса к тебе на какие-нибудь выходные.”  
Потом она уточнила - “может, на следующее лето”.  
“Лето” - это очень долго. Это три месяца.  
Если Вердана так уставала со своим сыном не работая, Гастер не представлял, как он продолжит свои исследования.  
В то же время Сансу было уже сколько? Десять? Тринадцать? Самое время начать интересоваться наукой и помогать своему дяде, верно?

Дома Гастер обошел все комнаты, критически их осматривая. Три месяца. Его племянника нужно куда-то поселить на эти три месяца.   
Его собственная спальня, кухня и ванная комната, очевидно, не подходили. Оставались гостиная и две лаборатории.   
Конечно, сначала Гастер хотел подготовить место в гостиной.  
Потом он представил, как будет по ночам выходить из комнаты и слышать другого монстра.   
А еще каким взглядом на него посмотрит Вердана, когда увидит такое место для своего сына.  
Поэтому он со вздохом отправился переносить оборудование из одной лаборатории в другую.   
В качестве спального места он на первое время постелил матрац. Он оставил в комнате стол и стул, принес напольную лампу из гостиной.  
Нужно ли было что-то еще? У него не было игрушек или лишней техники, а отдавать свой телевизор племяннику он не собирался. Что еще он мог поставить в эту комнату?  
Немного подумав, он махнул на это рукой и решил, что если что-то понадобится, Санс сам ему об этом скажет. Он же был уже большим мальчиков, вроде как?  
Господи, Гастер очень на это надеялся.

Он ни разу не видел Санса, как и Санс ни разу не видел его. На фотографиях, возможно.  
Вердана присылала Гастеру фотографии. Себя, своего мужа, Санса.  
Гастер ни разу их не смотрел. У него не было времени на эти сентиментальности, он не видел в них смысла. Санс, скорее всего, выглядел как все маленькие скелеты. Как когда-то выглядели Гастер и Вердана, и их родители, и родители их родителей, и так далее и тому подобное.  
Что в этом было интересного?

Следующий Гастер осмотрел холодильник.  
Осматривать его долго не пришлось. Холодильник был пустым.  
Гастер раздраженно выдохнул.  
Мало того что в ближайшие три месяца ему придется кормить племянника. Он был голодный и сам! Прямо сейчас!  
Что ж. Пришлось сходить в магазин.  
Он не знал, что Санс ест, но помнил что он в его возрасте любил хлопья и другие сухие завтраки. Еще его в детстве заставляли есть овощи, фрукты и зелень, и их он ненавидел.  
Сейчас со свежими природными продуктами в подземелье были проблемы. Их пока не смогли идеально выращивать.  
Поэтому на первое время Гастер купил овощные консервы. Не ему одному ведь мучаться в детстве, верно?  
Он был лучшим дядей на свете. 

Еще стоило обдумать, чем Санс будет заниматься у Гастера все лето.  
У Гастера, как у превосходного ученого, уже было несколько вариантов.   
Санс мог помогать ему в лаборатории. Санс мог быть его подопытным. Санс мог сидеть в сторонке и не мешать взрослым работать.   
Санса ждали прекрасные, веселые каникулы! Ведь правда?  
Ха-ха.   
Гастер понятия не имел, что делать с ребенком.  
У него действительно не было семьи и детей, но он никогда не ощущал такой необходимости. Более того, он активно этого избегал. Теперь жизнь его догнала, обогнала и поставила подножку.   
Иногда Гастер жалел, что он был не единственным ребенком. Не всерьез, конечно. Но иногда это было действительно тяжело.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Гастера разбудил звонок в дверь. Обычно он сам просыпался довольно рано (и так же рано отправлялся на работу), но прошлым вечером он слишком долго занимался подготовкой дома к приезду племянника.  
И теперь, видимо, племянник приехал.  
Гастер натянул первую попавшуюся одежду и спустился к входной двери. Перед ней он глубоко вдохнул и попытался изобразить дружелюбную улыбку перед тем, как открыть.  
Вердана, конечно, уже была недовольна.   
-Наконец-то! - она хмыкнула и подтолкнула своего сына вперед. - Познакомься, Санс, это твой дядя Вингдинг.  
-Гастер, - сразу же поправил ее Гастер. Он не любил, когда его звали Вингдинг. И если с сестрой было уже ничего не поделать, то трагедии со всеми остальными можно было избежать.   
Санс выглядел… лет на восемь, наверное. Он очевидно не был доволен тем, куда его привезли (особенно учитывая, что он был в теплой кофте, которая могла быть кстати в Сноудине, но медленно убивала в Хотланде), и очевидно не хотел оставаться у своего дяди.  
-приятно познакомиться, - тем не менее сказал Санс, и Гастер удивился тому, что его голос звучал старше, чем на восемь лет.  
-Это список, про который я говорила, - Вердана протянула Гастеру кипу бумаг. - А это вещи Санса, - во вторую руку она пихнула Гастеру массивную сумку. - Ведите себя хорошо. Я буду иногда звонить.   
На это Вердана ушла, просто оставив их стоять в дверях.  
Она вряд ли была лучшей на свете мамой, если честно.  
Гастер смотрел на Санса. Санс смотрел на Гастера.  
-эм… - сказал в итоге Санс, отведя взгляд в сторону. - может я могу войти?  
-Да, да, конечно.  
Еще какое-то время они просто стояли, а потом Гастер понял, что для этого ему нужно отойти в сторону.   
Он пропустил Санса в дом и закрыл за ними дверь.  
-Можешь проходить, осмотреться… на первом этаже гостинная, кухня, и моя лабораторя. Ее тебе нельзя осматривать самому, конечно. Я могу, эм, отнесу вещи в твою комнату?  
Санс пожал плечами и прошел в гостинную.   
Там он сел на диван и, на сколько видел Гастер, никуда больше не собирался.  
Оно и к лучшему.  
Черт, это было… неловко.   
Он отнес сумку в комнату, которую подготовил для Санса, и поставил ее на стол. Теперь он понял, что комнате не хватало шкафа, но взять его сейчас было неоткуда, так что Сансу придется пожить так, по крайней мере первое время.   
После этого Гастер решил просмотреть тот список, который ему оставила сестра. Санс ведь все равно ничего опасного не делал, верно?   
В списке было написано, что Сансу 15 (Гастер никогда бы не поверил, но разве был смысл его в этом обманывать?), и он тихий, ленивый, иногда озлобленный подросток. Об этом Гастер мог бы догадаться.  
Судя по всему, Санс любил мясо и кетчуп (что ж… это его проблемы), поздно вставал (опять же, его проблемы) и иногда не контролировал свою магию (а вот это было уже интереснее).  
Про магию Санса был отдельный пункт, в котором говорилось, что его магия безвредна, так что бояться ее не стоит. Ха-ха, как будто Гастер начал бы ее бояться. Что за глупости? Так же было написано, что пока точно не ясно, в чем эта магия точно заключается, но иногда можно увидеть синее свечение от рук Санса.   
Синяя магия, хах? Это было любопытно. Возможно, они могли бы следовать по сценарию “Санс будет подопытным”.   
В какой-то момент Гастер понял, что оставил Санса одного уже довольно-таки на долго. Особо не волнуясь, он спустился вниз.  
-Извиняюсь за задержку, - начал говорить он, но потом заметил, что Санса на диване не было.  
На кухне его тоже не было.  
Лаборатория была заперта.  
Входная дверь - закрыта.  
Куда… куда он мог деться?  
Гастер ведь не мог потерять его в первый же день в собственном доме, верно?  
Он обошел весь дом несколько раз, а после, вопреки логике, решил проверить закрытую лабораторию.   
Когда он открывал дверь, он услышал из комнаты глухое “пуфф!” и начал открывать ее быстрее.  
Внутри, ожидаемо, никого не было.  
Однако кое-что было не так.   
Некоторые колбы стояли не на своем месте, и в воздухе буквально пахло магией.   
-дядя вингдинг? - раздался из-за спины голос Санса. - что-то не так?  
В его голосе слышалась ухмылка.  
Как он?..  
Гастер резко развернулся к нему.   
-Гастер, - поправил он автоматически. - Называй меня “Гастер”. Что ты сделал, черт возьми?  
-дядя гастер, - исправился Санс. - кто так выражается в присутствии детей? - он покачал головой. - я не сделал черта.   
-И где же ты был, по-твоему? - очевидно, Санс ничего не имел против каких-либо выражений “при детях”. Гастер не был его мамочкой, чтобы следить за тем, как они разговаривают.   
-в гостинной, - спокойно ответил Санс и улыбнулся. - ты меня не заметил. где моя комната?  
Гастер неверяще покачал головой. Не заметил? Что за глупости.  
Очевидно, Санс использовал свою магию. И очевидно, Вердана понятия не имела о том, какая у его сына магия.  
-Нет, - ответил Гастер. - Ты пойдешь со мной. Ко мне на работу.  
-чтоо? - недовольно протянул Санс, скрестив руки на груди. - я не собираюсь никуда идти.   
-Это не тот вопрос, в котором твое слово имеет какой-либо вес, - Гастер недовольно хмыкнул и взял Санса за руку, буквально потащил его за собой. - Ты использовал свою магию, чтобы попасть в мою лабораторию. Будешь это отрицать?  
Санс не отрицал.  
-ты прямо так пойдешь? - многозначительно спросил он вместо этого.  
Гастер осмотрел себя. Тапки и домашняя одежда.  
-Да, - сказал он, чем явно удивил Санса. Санс просто еще не знал, что Гастер часто выглядел примерно так, в том числе на работе. 

Санс не сопротивлялся, когда они шли к лаборатории. Не сопротивлялся и молчал.  
-Твою жизненную силу когда-нибудь проверяли? - спросил у него Гастер по дороге.  
Санс молчал.  
-Или силу твоей магией? Сопротивление тела?  
Санс продолжал молчать.  
Гастер раздраженно выдохнул.  
-Слушай, парень, я это спрашиваю и для твоего блага тоже.   
Санс его проигнорировал.   
Он проявил какую-то активность только когда они подошли к ЯДРу.   
-я думал мама шутит, - сказал он, ухмыльнувшись. - что мой дядя работает тут.   
Гастер удивленно раскрыл рот. Санс его что, оскорбить пытался?  
Гастер начинал понимать, почему он пытался избежать заведения детей. 

Снова Санс заговорил, только когда они вошли в лабораторию Гастера. В руках Санс держал медицинский халат.  
-я не собираюсь его надевать, - сказал Санс.  
-Тебе придется, - спокойно ответил Гастер.  
-с чего бы? я тут не работаю. и я не твой пациент или эксперимент.   
Гастер покачал головой.  
-Можешь считать, что пока что работаешь со мной.  
Гастер все еще не знал о Сансе ничего. Санс не хотел ему ничего рассказывать. Однако по тому, что Санс какой-то магией пробрался именно в лабораторию, показывало, что в науке он должен быть как минимум немного заинтересован.  
Санс все еще выглядел недовольным. И уж точно не надевал халат.   
Гастер вздохнул и присел перед ним на корточки. У него все еще было ощущение, что Сансу лет восемь, и поэтому он ведет себя как ребенок.  
-Послушай, Санс. Мы оба не рады тому, что тебе придется провести пару месяцев здесь. Так давай оба постараемся сделать это время максимально приемлемым. Окей?  
Санс безразлично пожал плечами.  
-о-кей, - повторил он. - для этого я предпочел бы узнать, где моя комната и не выходить из нее до конца лета.  
Черт, а он действительно был ленивым, а?  
-у вас жарко, как в аду, - добавил Санс и протер лоб. - надеюсь в комнате будет кондиционер?  
-Кхм, - Гастер не стал отвечать на этот вопрос. - Для этого тебе нужно слушаться меня, Санс. Попробуй поработать со мной. Может, тебе понравится.  
-ты что, не читал список, который тебе дали? там же первый пункт. я лентяй, - Санс развел руки в стороны. - я не люблю работать.  
Гастер наклонил голову набок. Санс вел себя странно, если сказать честно.   
-Ты попробуешь, - более жестко сказал Гастер и поднялся. - Переодевайся и иди за мной. 

Санс не стал противиться дольше. Ему было будто все равно. Сказать по правде, Гастера это немного раздражало. Сам он в детстве был любопытным, любознательным и активным. Примерным ребенком, все такое. Что с Сансом было не так?  
-Сначала проверим твои ОЗ, - сказал Гастер. - Очки здоровья. Жизненную силу, другими словами.  
-я в курсе, что такое оз, спасибо, кэп, - Санс закатил глаза и сел в предложенное ему кресло.   
Гастер немного удивленно хмыкнул. То есть Санс все-таки интересовался такими вещами?   
-О-кей, - сказал он и надел на Санса шлем и несколько других электродов. - Тебе, значит, их никогда не измеряли? Это странно.  
-мне было лень идти к врачу, - сказал Санс, и Гастер понял, что он даже не шутит.  
Гастер покачал головой, отходя к мониторам и панелям управления.  
Его сестра воспитывала ультимативного лентяя. Как ей удалось? И это даже ненамеренно!   
Он запустил приборы замера. Выключил их. Запустил снова.  
-Хм, это странно.  
-что такое?  
Поразительно, Санс чем-то заинтересовался. Неужели скоро в Хотланде должен был выпасть снег?  
-Приборы показывают очень мало ОЗ. Наверное, что-то не так.  
-один балл, да.  
Гастер удивленно посмотрел на Санса.  
-Откуда ты знаешь?  
-ну, я просто это чувствую, - Санс пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.  
Гастер знал, когда монстры чувствовали свои ОЗ. Во время поединков и боев.  
Санс ведь не пытался ему сказать, что уже сражался с кем-то?  
-Во-от как, - ответил Гастер. - Одно очко здоровья. Это… необычно. Хм. Посмотрим, что с твоей защитой.  
Он ничего не сказал, когда защита показала то же значение - одно очко.  
Атака - одно очко.  
С такими показателями Санс вряд ли когда-либо участвовал в сражениях, если честно. Иначе он уже не сидел бы здесь.

Показатели были слабостью монстров. У людей их никогда не было, их душа не ограничивалась какими-то баллами. Она просто жила, пока могла, старалась выжить в любой ситуации. У монстров такого не было.   
Их душа знала свои лимиты.  
Каждый монстр знал свои лимиты.  
Однако, в то же время, если за этими показателями следить, всегда можно было продлить свою жизнь, сохранить силы. Слабость и дар монстров.  
С показателем в одно очко здоровья, одну защиту и одну атаку, Санс, если он правда их просто чувствовал, должен был понимать, что ему не пережить ни один бой.   
Так же то, что он сделал дома - со всем этим оказыванием внутри запертой лаборатории, - должно было отнять все его силы.  
Однако сейчас приборы показывали, что магический потенциал Санса высок.  
Крайне высок.  
Черт возьми, да как с одной атакой у него мог быть такой высокий магический потенциал?  
Гастер посмотрел на Санса с интересом.  
Его племянник мог быть ужасным лентяем, который ничем особо не интересуется.  
Однако его магическая сила становилась только загадочнее.


	3. Chapter 3

До обеда Гастер проводил тесты. Он перенастраивал приборы, делал новые замеры, перенастраивал все снова. Он пытался найти источник этого магического потенциала. Очевидно, он заключался не в силе атаки, как у большинства монстров. Но тогда где?  
Все это время Санс спокойно сидел на месте. Кажется, он даже заснул.   
Гастер с удовольствием продолжил бы тесты и дальше (скоро ему, правда, пришлось бы заставить Санса так же активно участвовать в работе), но когда часы показали два часа дня Санс открыл глаза и начал снимать с себя оборудование.  
Просто вот так. Ничего не сказав.   
-Эй! Ты что делаешь, черт возьми?! - возмущению Гастера не было предела. Серьезно, он же как раз проводил новый замер. Что не так было с этим парнем? - Сядь спокойно и не трогай датчики.  
-обеденное время, - Санс наклонил голову набок и пожал плечами. - я не собираюсь сидеть тут и ничего не есть.   
Гастер неверяще покачал головой. Тем не менее он помог Сансу снять все датчики - новые данные все равно были уже испорчены, в них не было никакого смысла.  
-Здесь есть столовая, - он дал Сансу несколько золотых монет и махнул рукой в сторону. - Возьми себе что-нибудь и возвращайся. Работа не ждет, ясно?  
-а ты?  
С чего бы Санса это волновало?  
Ах. Возможно, он просто боялся не найти столовую. Это звучало логично.  
-Я проанализирую те данные, которые ты соизволил не испортить.  
-хм. о-кей. развлекайся, дядя гастер.

Гастер спохватился, когда на часах было уже шесть вечера.  
У него было много дел, окей?   
Проверяя все результаты, он обнаружил интересную аномалию. Когда внешне Санс не делал ничего, активность его магии скакала. Вверх и вниз. Как будто на самом деле он не просто сидел и ждал обеда, на тот момент, а использовал свою магию и восстанавливал ее в тот же момент.   
Никто не мог восстанавливать энергию так быстро (даже сам Гастер).  
Не говоря уж о том, что никто не мог тратить свою энергию просто в воздух. Нужно было действительно что-то делать.  
Что мог делать Санс?  
Самым простым было просто спросить у Санса, конечно. Но Гастер уже был охвачен этой новой аномалией, а Санса под рукой не было, поэтому вместо простых вопросов Гастер начал сложные вычисления.   
Поэтому до шести часов Гастер пытался вывести формулу, по которой происходило распределение магической энергии в теле Санса.   
Он бы продолжил это делать и дальше, но в какой-то момент ему потребовались новые данные, а его подопытного… племянника, то есть, рядом не было.  
Первая мысль, которая появилась в голове у Гастера, была “если он упал в лаву, Вердана меня просто убьет и разрушит любые надежды на счастливое будущее всех монстров”. Но потом он вспомнил, что они как раз недавно поставили ограждения во всех опасных местах. Санс, наверное, был слишком ленивым, чтобы через них перелезать. 

Гастер нашел Санса в столовой. Наверное, он не должен был удивляться этому.   
Санс сидел в самом углу и ел гамбургер, запивал его какой-то газировкой.   
Гастер вспомнил все те консервы, которыми он закупился домой. Если Санс не успел еще поужинать, то дома его ждало разочарование.  
-Вот ты где, - Гастер сел на соседний стул и серьезно посмотрел на своего племянника. - Что ты здесь делал все это время?  
Санс пожал плечами.  
-а на что это похоже? ел.   
-Все это время? - уточнил Гастер. Естественно, он не верил Сансу.   
-ага. обед, полдник, ужин, как там еще это все называют?  
-И где ты взял на все это деньги?  
Теперь Санс выглядел удивленным.  
Удивленным и… будто насмешливым.  
-по-твоему я сюда приперся без единой монеты в кармане? за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Гастер раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не нашелся, что сказать. Действительно, он же не мог подумать, что его сестра отпустит своего сына куда-то совсем без денег? Тем не менее, именно так он и подумал.   
Впрочем, так было только лучше для него. Не нужно было дополнительно тратиться.   
-Знаешь что, не важно. У меня к тебе серьезный разговор, Санс.  
-это по поводу твоей закрытой лаборатории?  
-...нет. Но теперь, когда ты об этом заговорил, я хочу знать. Как ты это сделал?  
Санс отвел взгляд и солгал:  
-не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, дядя гастер. я не сделал ничего.  
В какой-то степени это было даже мило. Племянник Гастера не умел врать, но явно имел в этом какой-то опыт. Возможно, Вердана не пыталась добиваться от него правды.   
-Как ты обошел закрытую дверь? - настойчиво спросил Гастер, не отводя взгляд от Санса. Это должно было заставить его расколоться. Кто мог устоять перед суровым и настойчивым тоном Гастера? Асгор точно не мог. А если не мог Король всех Монстров, то чего ожидать от обычного подростка?  
Или не такого уж обычного.  
-я не обходил ее, - сказал Санс. - дядя гастер. или у тебя слишком твердая кость, чтобы это понять?  
Но когда он поднял взгляд на Гастера, его правый глаз горел магией.  
Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга.  
Потом Санс спохватился, снова отвернулся, и скоро его глаза были обычными. Будто ничего и не было.  
Если бы Гастер был каким-то простым монстром, он бы решил, что ему показалось. Пожалуй, так. Мало сна и много работы - вот от чего такое видится.   
Но Гастер был собой, поэтому он знал, что он увидел.   
Без лишних слов он взял Санса под руку и потащил в лабораторию, уже не первый раз за этот день не спрашивая мнения своего племянника.

-я не доел, - вяло сопротивлялся Санс по дороге. - не думаю, что в списке от мамы есть пункт “морить голодом”.  
Когда Гастер ничего не ответил, Санс попробовал еще:  
-я приехал не подопытным кроликом быть, если что.  
Но это не возымело никакого эффекта.   
У Санса был выход. Он мог использовать свои силы и отправиться куда угодно.   
Он этого не сделал.  
Санс знал, что такой необдуманный поступок приведет только к большему количеству проблем. Он и так выделился слишком сильно, и вот к чему это вело. 

Когда они вошли обратно в лабораторию, Санс со вздохом сам направился к креслу, в котором он сидел до этого, но Гастер его остановил.  
-Иди за мной, - сказал он, и отвел Санса в угол лаборатории, где стояла крупная капсула, в высоту с самого Гастера. - Залезай в нее. Будем проводить более серьезные испытания.  
Санс осмотрел конструкцию с очевидным сомнением.  
-Мне некогда с тобой нянчиться, Санс.   
-я и не прошу тебя нянчиться со мной! - раздраженно ответил Санс, внезапно сжимая кулаки.  
Похоже, у его “лени” был предел. Гастер довольно ухмыльнулся на это. Это могло пойти на пользу эксперименту.  
-я прошу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое! я приехал к тебе на каникулы, черт возьми, а не на летние работы! ты думаешь, это нормально?   
-Конечно, - Гастер покивал, на мгновение попробовав изобразить понимающую улыбку. У него не вышло.   
Санс просто не понимал, как интересен его случай.  
-Я понимаю, как тебе сложно, тем более все в первый день! - продолжая говорить, Гастер начал сначала мягко, а потом настойчивее подталкивать Санса к капсуле. - Ух, парень! Вот это у тебя денек выдался, правда?  
-ты просто больной, - сделал вывод Санс, упираясь ногами в пол.  
-А ты - капризный ребенок, - ответил ему Гастер. В следующее мгновение он, хоть и с некоторым усилием, но подхватил Санса в воздух и впихнул его в капсулу, сразу же закрывая ее за ним.   
Стены этой капсулы поглащали любую магическую энергию. Это вело к двум вещам: во-первых, никакая магия не выходила за пределы капсулы; во-вторых, все магические потоки тщательно отслеживались.  
Когда-то Гастер построил ее чтобы лучше изучить собственную магию.   
Еще один плюс - капсула поглощала любые звуки. Поэтому когда Санс начал бить кулаками в дверь, это не произвело никакого эффекта.  
Гастер подбежал к приборам, активируя их. Он знал, что будет дальше - Санс выйдет из-под контроля, и его магическая сила отправится во все стороны. Тогда ее можно будет проанализировать.   
Узнать, в чем конкретно она заключается, каковы ее возможности, потенциал ее использования и возможность искусственной генерации.  
Возможно, стоило просто попробовать объяснить это Сансу. Рассказать всю важность таких экспериментов.   
Но у Гастера действительно не было ни времени, ни желания с ним нянчиться.   
Возможно, эта удивительная магическая сила Санса была решением основных проблем монстров. Разве он мог терять время на какие-то разговоры и объяснения?  
Тем более, это все никак не вредило Сансу, так что Гастер оставался превосходным дядей. 

Стоит признать, Сансу было некомфортно. Он перестал биться в дверь, когда понял, что Гастер - серьезно псих и не выпустит его.  
Он ожидал несколько не этого от своих летних каникул. Черт, он ожидал чего-то совсем другого.  
Может быть, стоило просто телепортироваться домой. Рассказать обо всем маме. Может быть, она даже поверила бы на этот раз.   
Санс… попытался. Но капсула его не выпустила. Дьявольская машина.  
В ней было достаточно места, чтобы Санс мог сесть и обхватить колени руками.  
Он мысленно подводил итоги дня, чтобы отвлечься от того, где он был сейчас.  
Итак, за этот день он познакомился со своим дядей, проник в его тайную лабораторию (он смог найти там какие-то чертежи, но понять их оказалось сложно), побродил по коридорам ЯДРА, пообедал в местной столовой, и… стал жертвой экспериментов своего дяди-маньяка? Типа того, да.   
Впрочем, ничего страшного, кажется, не происходило. Санс просто сидел и ждал… чего-то.   
Самым нервирующим было то, что он не мог видеть или слышать ничего из того, что происходило снаружи.  
Это постепенно начинало нервировать.  
Санс надеялся, что скоро Гастер откроет капсулу и наконец его выпустит.  
Тогда он увидит, какую силу Санс скрывает. 

Гастер наблюдал за результатами со все нарастающим удивлением.  
Судя по показателям, Санс использовал свою магию практически для всего.   
Приборы засекали изменения в магической энергии когда Санс вставал, когда Санс садился, когда он совершал резкие или плавные движения. Все это была магия, контролирующая влияние силы притяжения на объекты.   
Значит ли это, что Санс заставлял себя шевелиться, меняя воздействие гравитации на самого себя?  
Это было нездорово.  
Помимо этого один раз приборы засекли попытку исказить пространство изнутри.  
“Вот оно что,” - подумал на это Гастер. - “Значит, парень просто сделал себе “портал” в мою лабораторию”.   
Это звучало логично, но в то же время невероятно.  
Откуда у этого мальчика была такая сила? Она просто не могла появиться у него натурально, не с такими показателями различных функций. И, конечно, это не мог быть какой-то тайный эксперимент Верданы. Она была недостаточно умна для такого.  
Гастер продержал Санса в капсуле до полуночи в надежде поймать еще какую-то информацию. Другие типы энергии или что-то еще.   
Но в этом было мало смысла, когда Санс просто сидел и ничего не делал.   
Точнее, не так.  
Санс сидел и время от времени выпускал магическую энергию, очевидно удерживая с ее помощью равновесие.  
Раньше Гастер не видел такого, никогда.   
Магия самого Гастера была также непосредственно связана с манипуляцией с гравитационными полями и пространством, однако он никогда не мог заставить свою силу работать на самом себе.   
Как и большинство других монстров, хоть это и было неприятно признавать.   
Наконец, Гастер открыл капсулу, намереваясь выпустить Санса. Он сделал это осторожно, подозревая, что его племянник может быть расстроен таким поворотом событий.  
Однако Санс спал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тот момент, когда Гастер не может в семейные отношения


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вуху, если кто-то ждал, то простите, что заставил ждать.   
> Если никто не ждал, то не простите, I guess? :D

Несмотря на небольшой рост, Санс весил совсем не как ребенок. Ему повезло, что магия Гастера могла помочь ему донести племянника до дома, иначе тому пришлось бы всю ночь проспать на корточках в капсуле - разбудить Санса представлялось в тот момент непосильной задачей.   
Уже дома, когда Санс лежал в своей комнате на своем матраце, Гастер отправился в домашнюю лабораторию. Он забрал несколько записей с собой.  
С магией Санса была проблема, которую было легко описать, но которая не умещалась ни в одну выведенную пока формулу.  
Стоит сказать, что с жизнью под землей за непробиваемым барьером была одна проблема. Проблема, связанная с магией. О которой люди, возможно, даже не думали, когда ставили этот барьер.  
Магия монстров не исчезала в мире бесследно. Она оставляла свой след. На поверхности это не создавало проблемы, но внизу, в запечатанном пространстве… Гастер уже давно сделал все расчеты и знал, что еще лет двадцать, тридцать - и жить в их новых городах станет невозможно.   
В какой-то степени помогало ЯДРО, которые было разработано для того, чтобы преобразовывать эти остатки магии в полезное и нужное электричество, но это не было идеальным решением. Преобразование вело к своим отходах, более того у ЯДРа были свои пределы. Идеального решения пока не было, и, возможно, его никогда и не было бы.  
Но тут появилась магия Санса.  
Что в ней было особенного, в чем была эта самая проблема?  
Перед уходом из лаборатории в ЯДРе Гастер последний раз посмотрел на датчики и заметил кое-что особое. Внутри капсулы медленно исчезал след магии Санса. Исчезал просто вникуда.

Санс проснулся в полупустой комнате на каком-то матраце. Во имя Асгора, где он находился? Что с ним произошло?  
Только через несколько мгновений Санс вспомнил, что он у своего дяди. Виндинга Гастера. Психованного королевского ученого, который любит ставить эксперименты над детьми. И это, видимо, его комната. Точно.   
Санс хотел спать, есть и до конца лета не выходить из этой комнаты. Часть его желаний противоречила другим.  
Собравшись с силами, он поднялся с матраца и выглянул из комнаты. В доме было тихо.  
Слишком тихо.  
Может быть, Гастера не было дома? Может, он ушел проводить еще какие-то безумные эксперименты?  
Санс вернулся в комнату и лег обратно. И хорошо. Главное, чтобы его самого не трогали.   
Через пол часа ему стало немного скучно. Дома ему никогда не давали спокойно провести время. Его семья была слишком активной. И сейчас этого немного… не хватало?  
Он встал и переместился на кухню. Кому нужны лестницы?   
Никакого завтрака его, конечно, не ждало, в холодильнике было пусто, а в шкафах лежали одни консервы. Их он есть, конечно, не собирался. В крайнем случае Санс всегда мог просто отправиться в ближайший магазин и взять себе что-нибудь.   
...неужели Гастер действительно просто ушел и оставил его одного? После вчерашнего Санс подозревал, что дядя от него не отстанет ни на минуту.   
Нет, конечно, он был рад, что ошибался. Только теперь он чувствовал себя… оставленным?   
Впрочем, все это были глупости. Раз его решили оставить одного, значит, он мог делать все, что хотел! А раз во всем доме не было ничего интересного, настало время заглянуть в закрытую часть дома. В лабораторию.  
Как и в прошлый раз, Санс просто переместился внутрь.   
Это помещение внушало ему трепет. В отличие от лаборатории в ЯДРе, в этом месте чувствовалось что-то… особое. В прошлый раз Санс не осмотрел и половины, и трети всего, что было внутри.   
В этот раз Санс уже не рассматривал колбы, которые были расставлены в разных местах. Он все равно не знал, что находится внутри, так что это было бессмысленно.   
Комната была забита различным оборудованием, назначение которого Санс не понимал. Он осмотрел несколько вещей - микроскоп, какие-то странные конусы, названия которым он не знал, и еще что-то… а потом он заметил бумаги, которых вчера абсолютно точно не видел. Это наверняка то, что он может понять. Он же умел читать, а значит у него уже был шанс.   
Он взял бумаги и начал читать. Он сразу понял, о чем они.  
О нем.  
Это были его вчерашние результаты. Санс не понимал, что означали цифры, которые были обведены красным маркером, и не знал большую часть слов, что были написаны. Тем не менее он прекрасно знал, что такое “аномалия”. Похоже, он, Санс, был аномалией.   
Он перечитывал текст снова и снова, пытаясь понять что-то еще. Но это было просто бессмысленно. “Декогеренция” - что это такое? “Запутанное состояние” - это о чем? Санс не помнил, чтобы он был чем-либо запутан...разве что зол и расстроен. Немного подумав, он сложил листы, переместился в свою комнату и убрал их в сумку. Только после этого он вернулся в лабораторию. Все же в этих листах описывался он. Значит, это было в какой-то степени его собственностью.   
Вернувшись, он начал искать другие бумаги. Может, это помогло бы ему понять.   
Он нашел несколько документов, еще более непонятных, и один отчет. Отчет - это то, что он понял практически полностью, так как он был написан явно для тех, кто не знаком со всеми этими понятиями и остальным. В нем описывался уровень “переизбытка магической энергии”, прогноз на ближайшие годы, а в конце был перечеркнутое несколько раз матерное мнение о других сотрудниках ЯДРа. Видимо, из-за этого мнения этот отчет сейчас и лежал в столе в лаборатории, а не был на столе того, кому он предназначался.   
Очевидно, Гастер изучал какое-то влияние магии на окружающий мир, на их подземелье, и влияние это было разрушительным. И исследование Санса тоже было в рамках этого. И Санс был “аномалией”.  
Пока он не знал, как к этому относится, но оставаться в лаборатории и дальше ему стало некомфортно. Он расставил все на свои места, как мог, сложил бумаги обратно, и переместился в свою комнату.   
Ему нужно было… подумать.

Гастер отправился в ЯДРо один этим утром по двум причинам - во-первых, ему нужно было подумать наедине с собой. Во-вторых, он не смог разбудить Санса. Это казалось абсурдным, но этого ребенка было просто невозможно разбудить. Как его поднимали в школу, интересно?  
Поэтому Гастер находился в своей лаборатории один, и он один размышлял над будущим и настоящим, и над своими возможностями. У магии Санса был очевидный потенциал, но для того, чтобы его изучить, нужно было использовать на Сансе более серьезное оборудование. Более серьезное оборудование означало серьезную опасность, а Санс все еще был его племянником, то есть сыном его сестры Верданы, что и создавало основную проблему. Гастер не хотел представлять, что Вердана будет делать, если с Сансом что-то случится. Да тогда и с самим Гастером очень даже может что-то случиться! И кто будет спасать всех монстров этого чертового подземелья?  
Гастер вздохнул и покачал головой.   
Конечно, он мог попробовать обезопасить процедуры. Но как можно сделать безопасной процедуру извлечения чужой магии из его чертовой души?   
Гастер не любил слово “невозможно”, поэтому он продолжал думать над вариантами. Можно было попробовать ловить магию в момент ее использования, но полученная таким образом магия (если бы ее еще удалось поймать вообще и удержать) не принесла бы никакой пользы. Это уже не магия в чистом виде. По ней нельзя понять ключевые свойства, характеристики, нельзя найти те элементы, которые позволяют магии Санса не оставлять свой след.   
Нужно было думать, думать, думать.  
На воздухе иногда размышлялось легче, поэтому Гастер решил выйти на улицу.  
Возможно, стоило просто взять Санса и объяснить ему всю важность этого эксперимента. Может, Санс согласился бы на риск и сам бы поговорил со своей мамой. Ха! Гастер был уверен, что Санс не станет соглашаться на это. Ему, как многим подросткам, наверняка было просто плевать на все подземелье и на его существование.  
Если бы он только понимал, какую опасность это…  
Гастер шагнул за дверь ЯДРа и почувствовал, как задрожала земля. На секунду все вокруг замерло в тишине, которая сменилась свистом, а затем взрывом, который больше не слышался, а ощущался.  
Земля заходила ходуном, сверху посыпались камни, монстры забегали в панике.   
Гастер бросился обратно в ЯДРО. Это было невероятно неправильно и слишком рано. В коридорах загорелся красный свет и через все здание слышался звук сирен.  
-Доктор Гастер! - к нему подбежал один из техников, тяжело дыша. - Один из резервуаров… он взорвался. В системе перегрев, охлаждения не хватает.   
Гастер не дал себе времени на догадки о том, какой именно резервуар взорвался. Сейчас это было неважно, куда важнее было предотвратить полную катастрофу. 

Санс лежал на матраце, когда дом затрясся. Он услышал звук бьющегося стекла и подскочил, оглядываясь. Стекла лопались одно за другим, а пол трясло так, что было ощущение, что дом сейчас рухнет. Он решил, что на первом этаже будет безопаснее, и переместился туда, только чтобы увидеть, что лестница уже обвалилась, на полу лежали шкафы и другая мебель, и вокруг все было в осколках. Он понял, что в доме не безопасно вообще, когда крышу и пол второго этажа проломил крупный булыжник, который, очевидно, упал сверху, с “потолка” подземелья.  
Санс не знал, что происходит, и он не знал, что ему делать. Наверняка все это знал его дядя, но его сейчас здесь не было. Наверняка он был у ЯДРа, а это значит, что Сансу оставалось только отправиться туда. Он закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь - сейчас, от волнения, это было на много сложнее, чем обычно.  
Когда он открыл глаза, он был в лаборатории дяди Гастера, где ситуация обстояла не сильно лучше. Комната была окрашена в красный из-за света аварийных ламп, на полу лежали разбитые колбы и были разбросаны бумаги.  
Санс осторожно выглянул в коридор. Люди носились туда-сюда, казалось в панике. Но, возможно, кто-то из них и понимал, что нужно делать.   
Санс решил, что подождать в этом месте будет безопаснее всего. Он боялся телепортироваться в Сноудин.

Все процессы ЯДРа пришлось приостановить, чтобы резервуары не начали взрываться один за другим из-за перегрева. В чем была причина первого взрыва? Простая ошибка в расчетах, которую допустил, конечно же, не Гастер.   
Наконец-то можно было начать работы по восстановлению системы, а также разобраться с последствиями взрыва.  
Именно тогда Гастер задумался над тем, где этот взрыв произошел, и какие именно у него последствия.  
Взорвавшийся резервуар был одним из нескольких, находившихся в Сноудине. И единственный, находящийся в самом городе. Рядом с домами, в которых жили монстры.  
Рядом с домом, в котором жила Вердана со своей семьей.  
Конечно, нельзя было сказать ничего заранее. Она же хотела отдыхать, а значит, вполне могла находиться не дома… но точно также она могла стать пылью прямо тогда.  
Уже через час был известен полный список жертв, это было важно, ведь со всей пылью от этих монстров нужно было что-то делать, она тоже никуда не исчезала.   
Конечно, конечно же в этом списке была Вердана и ее остальная семья. Помимо них там был еще десяток монстров. Много смертей, бессмысленных и вредных для подземелья.   
Гастер любил свою сестру, правда, он был рад, что она у него была. Но сейчас, зная, что она была пылью в воздухе Сноудина, он понимал, что не испытывает по этому поводу ничего. 

Но Гастер был уверен, что Санс будет реагировать на такие новости куда более эмоционально. Только сейчас он вспомнил, что Санс все еще был дома, и это могло означать, что его имя можно будет скоро увидеть в другом списке - в списке побочных жертв происшествия. Гастер мысленно выругался. Если бы он знал, что такое случится… если бы он знал, он бы исправил ошибку, которая все это вызвала, и ему не пришлось бы сейчас забивать свою голову придумыванием того, как рассказать Сансу о смерти его матери.  
Гастер не собирался заниматься этим сегодня!   
Мрачный, он зашел в свою лабораторию, по привычке сразу же начав размышлять вслух:  
-Если Санс все еще жив и находится дома, с чего мне начать?  
Потом он опустил взгляд вниз и увидел, что Санс действительно жив, но далеко не дома.   
Санс выглядел напуганным, он большими глазами смотрел на Гастера, сидя на полу около лабораторного стола.  
-дядя гастер, - тихо сказал он. - что случилось?  
Жизнь, жизнь была жестокой. За последние три дня она заставила Гастера понять, что планирование не дает ничего. За последние три дня все, что Гастер хотел или предполагал оказывалось просто бессмысленным. Как и сейчас.  
Что он должен был сказать своему племяннику? Он никогда не был хорош со всей этой эмоциональной фигней. Более того, он понятия не имел, что теперь нужно было делать с Сансом. Домой его было уже не отправить. Как нужно было ему это рассказать?  
Когда молчание слишком затянулось, Гастер решил просто сказать это. Такие вещи нельзя сделать простыми, правда?  
-Произошел взрыв, - сказал он, и Санс медленно кивнул.С облегчением, ведь он пока что не понимал. - В Сноудине, - и Санс моментально напрягся. - Твои родители, ну, все, стали пылью.   
-этого не может быть, - сказал Санс, не отрывая взгляда от Гастера. - если тебе кажется, что это смешная шутка, то это не так.  
-Я что, похож на монстра, который будет так шутить? - Гастер оскорбленно вскинул руки, но потом задумался над этим. Возможно, возможно он был похож на такого монстра. - Это правда, парень. Они умерли. Твой дом скорее всего сгорел. Зона вокруг взрыва будет огорожена, пока там все не восстановят. Если ты мне не веришь, держи, посмотри список пострадавших.  
Санс действительно взял бумаги, которые, на самом-то деле, давать ему было совсем нельзя. Впрочем, он, кажется, и не собирался на них смотреть. Санса трясло, и сначала Гастер не мог понять, почему, но потом до него наконец дошло - Санс пытался сдержать слезы, но все равно плакал.  
-почему? - сказал Санс, пытаясь подняться на ноги. - почему ты выглядишь так, будто тебе все равно?!  
Гастер отступил на шаг назад. Такого вопроса он не ожидал.  
-Это то, какой я есть, Санс, - через мгновение ответил он, пожав плечами. - Такова жизнь.   
Санс, кажется, хотел что-то на это ответить, но только помотал головой и переместился из лаборатории.  
Это заставило Гастера волноваться куда сильнее - если уж Санс был жив, совсем не нужно было допускать его смерти сейчас.  
После такого случая нельзя было упускать единственный шанс решить эту проблему раз и навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эмоции? Что это такое? Я не умею писать <3


End file.
